Rawlin
"You know, you're really convincing me that you're just a treasonous scumbag." - Rawlin confronting Razic's loyalty to the Wing's Row Monarchy. Rawlin is an RPC created by Torahvision. He is the son of Erlin the Eagle and an unnamed raven who may or may not be deceased. He became the Head Merchant of Talon Industries when he grew up. Biography His father was a raven and his mother, an eagle. Of course, this produced a poor raven child with a left white feathered arm. Later, he got his prosthetic left arm to replace his white arm. He has an utter hatred for eagles. He later overthrew a raven monarchy and replaced it with his Talon Industries, providing opportunity for all his citizens if they worked hard. Eventually, his Industries went national (or tribal) and they launched various attacks on multiple tribes-- all in an attempt to destroy the Eagles. Crippling the Eagle allies, he made swift progress to defeating the Eagles but his forces failed and he was wounded in battle. He fell to his presumed demise during the fight. Now, he has mysteriously reemerged from his death. His Master Plan Erlin and Rawlin’s father wanted to be together in peace. They realized that this wasn’t possible while both the Raven and Eagle Tribes existed. So, they hypnotized Rawlin into hating the Eagles and took down the Wings Row Monarchy with a series of assassinations including Razar and Rawzome. They had hoped that Rawlin, after he took over, would then destroy the Eagles and then, in turn, be destroyed by the rest of the angered tribes that were bombed at the Speedor Race. Then, they could be together in peace. He grew up and began to effectively accomplish this. Raven Civil War After taking over the Raven Tribe in the year 3 BR, Rawlin tasked Dr. Radcliffe to design a Mobile Missile Strike Command (MMSC). The blueprints for the MMSC were stolen by Razalac, but were later reclaimed after Lyrix provided Rawlin with the location of the current WRM HQ. Rawlin's forces destroyed the WRM HQ, putting the Raven Civil War to a temporary standstill. After the construction of the MMSC, Dr. Radcliffe attempted to warn the eagles of Rawlin's plan, but Rawlin killed the traitor before his plan could be stopped. Rawlin weaponized the MMSC and beefed his HQ for defense purposes. Chima Civil War At the time of the RP, Rawlin allied with Crogall, and arranged a business deal with the Minor Tribes. He had Talon Industries host a Chima-wide speedor race at the Lion City to create a distraction which many of the tribes attended. He learned who were allied or even associated with the Eagles and launched missile strikes on all these points from the Raven HQ, crippling most attack forces so that no one could come to the Eagle's aid. He then fired missiles on the speedor race and Lion City to destabilize Lion protection over the Eagle Spire. The Crocs assaulted the Lion City after it was barraged by Raven missiles, causing further chaos at the Lions'. He brought the MMSC to the Eagle HQ, hovering above it. The MMSC fired barrages of missiles into the Eagle HQ, greatly weakening its stability, while sending Raven Raiders out to protect the MMSC from harm. Eventually the Lion Tribe's Air Force arrived, but structural damage had already been done to the Eagle HQ. Rawlin's plan came to a grinding halt when he spotted his mother while discussing terms of compromise with Eeran. Failure The pause in the battle gave the lions time to amass forces at the Eagle HQ, but Captain Leonard ended up having to pull his forces back due to the battle of Lion HQ. The Bats suddenly arrived, and with overwhelming force (along with the allegiance of the Eagles and WRM Ravens) succeeded in possessing the MMSC. Bliston fought Rawlin in a duel and won, sending him broken and wounded off the spire into the mist below. He was presumed dead, due to his broken wing rendering him unable to fly. Return After the events of the Bat—Raven War (and near the end of the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War), Rawlin returned to the ashes of his HQ, examining the destruction. It is unknown how he survived his fall, but alas, he'd returned. Seeking revenge on Bliston, Rawlin first flew to the new Raven HQ in The Iron Mountains, where he met with Radnarus, the founder of New Talon Industries, who summarized to Rawlin what had happened during and after the Bat—Raven War. Radnar then agreed to share leadership of NTI with Rawlin, who, after receiving more news of Chima's current happenings, flew to the Gorilla HQ, where the Bat King was being held captive. Rawlin infiltrated Bliston's prison, and ran into the bat as he was escaping. Rawlin charged at Bliston to stop him, but the King escaped with the help of Scorponok and four Forgotten Gorillas who'd been mind-controlled by the scorpion. Sky Chase After defeating the gorillas, Rawlin piloted the Raven Raider he'd obtained from the new Raven HQ, catching up to Bliston above The Great Desert after Bliston dropped off Scorponok. Rawlin fired at Bliston, but the bat plugged chi and punched his jet. Rawlin got the destabilized Raven Raider back under control and resumed his chase, but had to retreat west when the hundreds of ground-to-air turrets in the Imperial cities in the desert below fired at him. Later, Rawlin brought a construction team of NTI ravens to build a replica of the original Raven HQ for use as an outpost, near the old HQ's location. However, after a substantial amount of the outpost was constructed, Rawlin abandoned the project for unknown reasons. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Soon after, Rawlin somehow made it past the Crawler cities' turrets, flying over the Outland Mountains with a squadron of NTI Raven Raiders to Black Fang Mountain, just after the Bat HQ was attacked and frozen by the Icebears. Rawlin tried to drop bombs in order to either destroy or excavate the frozen Bliston from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, but upon realizing his weapons couldn't effectively combat that of the Ice Hunters, Rawlin flew away to an unknown location with his squadron. Negotiations Much later on, during the Fire—Ice War, Rawlin reappeared again, resuming his co-leadership of NTI. He took an interest in allying with the Ice Hunters and other tribes, and personally flew to Wolf City to negotiate for a new, large alliance with the Wolves. There, the wolves explained to him that such an alliance was being founded on the shores of The West Sea at WarGrimmar, advising Rawlin to go there. Rawlin thanked Wolfenstein for the information, and flew to the meeting location. He arrived at the town just after the leaders of the Gorilla and Scorpion republics had left. Rawlin expressed his desire to ally with the Ice Hunters, but Wol'jin explained that the Wolves were at war with the Ice Tribes, so the Ravens were denied a place in Unichi. Rawlin left WarGrimmar, and has not been seen since. Appearance, Gear, and Personality Species: Raven with Eagle heritage Age: 47 years old Affiliation: Currently a nomad but used to be leader of the Raven Tribe and Talon Industries. Gender: Male Appearance: Has a black metal left arm similar to the Winter Soldier's in design. He wears a golden helmet with gold accents all throughout is outfit but is not wearing right now due to being taken from the Raven throne. ( It's similar to Rawzom's outifit) His chi harness has bands that go over his chi ensuring the orb cannot be pulled or unintentionally knocked out of it's slot. His feathers possess a very dazzling purple shine to them, even though they are black to the eye. He wears two holsters on each leg and has a sheath strapped on his shoulder. He is also regularly seen with a satchel. He is wearing a tan brown cloak about his face and body, adding mystery to his figure. Weapons & Gear: Aside from his Raven flier, he has a speedor with wings on the sides and mounted chi blasters facing forward. The right chi pulsor can be aimed by a aiming it around whilst the other is stationary. He always has two Snypax blasters holstered to his left and right neck. A knife is sheathed on his chest facing the ground at a diagonal slant. His left arm could also be considered a weapon, seeing as how it is prosthetic and super strong. The image below is one of the Snypax blasters Rawlin uses. Personality: Very charming, clever, cool, and collected. He has the intelligent countenance of an Eagle but the mind of a raven. He moves with grace and poise even when fighting. Quotes "Why not? See, I have made up an original saying: 'No pain, no gain.' You can't be prosperous without a little investment." ~Rawlin in response to King Lionel's rejection of a business venture. "Eeran, how can I double cross you here? You just need to worry about not double crossing me." His eyes glint knowingly. "If I find out this whole thing is a shenanigan, your tribe will perish. And, if I can resolve this to my satisfaction, there is no need to exact vengeance upon you or your tribe. I might even consider an alliance. Think about it. Both Sky born tribes unite. That would make a great headline." - Rawlin replying to an accusation. "Boo caw!" ~Rawlin cheering. Category:All Articles Category:Ravens Category:Talon Industries Category:MMSC Category:Antagonists